


If the Apple Fits

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Drabbles [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	If the Apple Fits

Glass blowing is a strange talent - but it's yours. What you had first taken as a strange class to fill in the space in your time table has become your pride and joy. Many of your fellows find it highly ironic that the daughter of Cinderella has a talent for working with glass and creating the most beautiful creations with it. 

Even your mother found it funny. Replying to amused comments with her own rueful smile. Yet, there was a time she had cried about your talent: when you created her a new slipper or multicoloured shards of glass. It had been a birthday present that had taken you all too long and for that you are proud. Alongside the stained-glass window of a sunset adorning Auradon Prep's main hall, your mother's gift is one of your proudest creations. 

But the crowning glory of all your hard work? The stained-glass portrait of Mal and Ben, unveiled to the hungry eyes of Auradon at the Royal Cotillion. Now that really was a masterpiece. Between yourself Jane and Evie, that important event was gleaming in it's own opulence; heralding a new age of Auradon. While you have met the former girl, you have yet to meet the famed designer from the Isle. But from what you have heard, she sounds perfect in every sense of the word.

In truth, you had first honed your talent for glass work in an effort to escape the presumptions people inevitably put upon you because of your older brother: Chad. Unlike him, you were quiet and unassuming. Some people even find it difficult to believe you are even a royal. But you've never chased fame or popularity and it certainly made you your mother's favourite child.

Your new project, assigned once more from the King, was almost complete and it has kept you in your work-room for almost the whole weekend. As a gift to the new VK kids at Auradon, Ben has commissioned small glass ornaments to match them. Almost as something to remind them or their home on the Isle. While this idea does appear flawed to you, it also gives you the chance to work with colours and shapes that you otherwise haven't able to do just yet. 

All that is left is to place the finished creations in their boxes and present them to the VKs. Not that you would ever dare do the latter part yourself. No, that would be left up to the ever-diplomatic King Ben. Thankfully. 

With a gentle hand, you move each of the glass ornaments into the designated boxes. A purple and green dragon for Mal (although Ben had also commissioned some glass strawberries to give her). A small rendition of Dude for Carlos. A viper curled around a tourney ball for Jay. Even the new Sea Three will have some of your work for their new dorm rooms. A cerulean octopus for Uma, a pirate ship for Harry (who is, in your opinion, the most terrifying VK of them all, just for sheer unpredictability) and a daffodil for sweet Gil. 

Each rests comfortably in the velvet inlays of their individual boxes. A line of beautiful, glimmering, evidences of a job well done. All of course, except for the final one: Evie's. The sapphire-haired girl who you've seen from afar and instantly taking a liking to. How could you not? She's beautiful, caring and incredibly intelligent. If she ever liked you back, you could perhaps give her the castle she's always wanted... only if she still wants it, naturally. 

Although you're loathe to admit it, you spent the majority of your allotted time working on Evie's gift. Making perhaps the most simple design of them all into something truly detailed and fragile. What had started out as a simple glass apple, has turned into that said red apple being melded to an intricate imitation of her glass mirror.

With the tenderest hands of all, you place hers into the most opulent box of all. Then, after a second thought, you take a piece of parchment and write 'Love, Y/N' after a few lines of your confession of attraction. Then at least that creates a bridge between you... Right?

Just as you start to second-guess yourself, a rap on the door brings the outside world to your attention. Yet, before you can even answer, Jane walks in as if she has a hellhound yipping at her heels. As ever, she has her trusty clipboard balanced in her arms; checking of this and that from her expansive to do list.

"Y/N, Ben can't come and pick up the VK's gifts."

"Oh no, why not?" You ask, gesturing to the tea pot.

Shaking her head, she replies: "Unfortunately, he's come down with the flu and so the gift giving will be taken on by someone else."

"You?" Taking your guess as you take a sip of tea from your mug. 

Grinning ruefully, Jane shakes her head once more. "As if I could find the time. No, Evie will take over." 

"E-Evie? As in Evie Grimhilde?" You splutter into your hot tea.

"Yep! The one and only. We figured that it would come off as more of a friendly gesture from Evie, being a former VK and all." She starts to make a move to the door. "I just came to let you know, see you later Y/N!" 

You stare after her, blinking rapidly. Well, this isn't good. The one time you've ever had enough guts to broach the gap between yourself and your crush, and here is the opportunity that she will open her gift in front of your very eyes. Bad indeed.

Just as you make a move towards Evie's box, the door open and you freeze. Completely.

\--------

The next task on Evie's list seems to be the nicest. One that, for once, she is genuinely excited to. If there's one thing she loves: it's to share the love. This gift giving will certainly allow her to do that. Plus, this task will allow her to finally meet one of her partners who makes all the royal events flow like a dream.

While, she is fully aware that you are a daughter of Cinderella, she has no nerves at all. By all accounts, you are nothing like you brother. In fact, many people have told her that you would make quite a cute couple - especially now that dating Doug has fallen through. It's this thought - hope even - that leaves her walking quicker and with a small grin plastered on her face. 

"Oh Evie, you're early! Y/N's in there, no need to knock!" Jane cheerily throws her way, as she passes the blue-haired girl in the corridor. 

"Thanks Jane!" Evie replies with ease.

Once Evie reaches the door to the glass-work studio, she knocks gently before letting herself in. "Hello, Y/N? It's me, Evie." 

Greeted by a sight of you hovering beside the row of coloured boxes, looking quite guilty by all accounts, she enters the room with a hesitant smile. Hand outstretched for you to shake, her smile warming as you scramble to take her hand in your own. 

"Hi, um nice to meet you?" Your voice is nervous, phrasing you opening phrase like a question in case she isn't as happy to see you as you are her. 

As you shake hands, your smile is fleeting but lovely; making Evie easily enchanted. Nothing like your brother - that she can instantly pick up on. In fact, you seem to be weighed down by your own nerves - nothing that Chad ever had. Where you struggle to accommodate her politely, Chad always acted on his own certainty of his popularity and the things that being royal afforded him. 

"Oh, um, I'm Y/N. The gifts are all here in their boxes, all labelled and everything." Evie watches as you run through the handover of the gifts; smiling as you become animated and giddy in passion. 

"They took me so long, and I hope you all the like them! Because you all deserve something beautiful, so I ended up pulling out so many all-nighters!" You grin at Evie.

As she listens to you, her heart swells. No one has ever tried to offer her a gift before, not like this. Sure, Dizzy has given her knick knacks before and yes, they do mean everything to Evie... but this is something different. 

"Thank you, Y/N. It means a lot, seriously. All the VKs will find these gifts heartwarming, I know that for a fact." As she speaks, Evie lays a hand on your arm. 

Glancing down at this hand, you reply shakily: "Someone needs to show you guys some love." Another shaky smile.

Breaking away, you hand her a navy-blue box. "Here's yours, Evie." 

The pair of you share a small smile, a friendship fully snapping into place between you. Yet, as you hand her the box, your smile freezes in place as you recall the note left in it. Spinning away swiftly as she opens it, you busy yourself tidying your tools. 

Evie quickly scans the note, a grin sticking to her face; lighting up her whole face. Every word is absent from the stuttering nervousness that impeach your face-to-face conversations. It's clearly stated, in black ink, that you have growing feelings for Evie - spurned onwards by tidbits about her given by other people. Just as she is for you. 

As she moves the note, she beholds the glass ornament that you made for her. Simply to say, she is shocked. Her eyes, wide as saucers, regard the apple and the mirror below it. 

"They're beautiful." She whispers in pure awe, gingerly stroking them with a calloused finger.

Then, with an even softer look, she gazes at you and says: "You're beautiful too."

"They'll look amazing on your shelf right? Wait - what did you say?" Your babble turns to a shocked silence as you regard her regarding you, with total goo-goo eyes. Eyes, that, only people in love make. 

"I said," she replies; voice husky "that you are absolutely beautiful." 

Her hands grasp yours, as you blubber at stunted, nervous reply of: "You too?" 

She smiles lightly, "If you help me give everyone their gifts," her dark eyes stray down to glance at your lips, "then afterwards, we can go to dinner. Would you like that, hmm?" 

You nod, almost breathless. "Okay, that sounds good. Great. Brilliant even." 

She smiles, broader than ever. "Good. Then consider it a date."


End file.
